Question: For what values of the constant $c$ does the graph of $f(x) = \frac{x^2-x+c}{x^2+x-6}$ have exactly one vertical asymptote?

Enter the possible values of $c,$ separated by commas.
We can factor the denominator to get $f(x) = \frac{x^2-x+c}{(x-2)(x+3)}$. Hence, the graph of $f(x)$ has vertical asymptotes at $x=2$ and $x=-3$, unless there is a factor of $x-2$ or $x+3$ in the numerator that cancels out the corresponding factor in the denominator (in this case there will be a hole at that point rather than an asymptote).

By the Factor theorem, if $x^2-x+c$ has a factor of $x-2$, we must have $2^2-2+c=0$ which gives us $c=-2$. Similarly, if $x^2-x+c$ has a factor of $x+3$, we must have $3^2+3+c=0$ which gives us $c=-12$. Therefore, in order to have exactly one asymptote, we need $c = \boxed{-2 \text{ or } -12}$.